


The Garden.

by ignivomousBard



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Love/Hate, Multi, Mute Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Nonbinary Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Other, Reader is Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard
Summary: Welcome to The Garden.Forget all your worries and frownies and give up to magical scents of flowers.Become one with nature and let nature be one with you.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Reader, Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit, Parsley Botch/Dallas Smuth(mentioned)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Kid is an adult(around 20-25), uses they/them.  
> Boris V. Habit is a Doctor, but not a dentist. 
> 
> This probably won't be updated due to me not being sure it will get any attention.  
> UPD: changed to collection of small works i will post on this au.

You stand in your glass room, looking down at the Garden beneath you. It was bright and colorful, your flowers blooming, their little heads turned towards the sun and you. You smile, placing a hand on the glass in a tender gesture, but the smile dissapears suddenly, when you see lonely figure coming closer and closer to Gardens walls.

You know he would come at some point. Being completely honest, you were waiting for him.

You watch him closely, hands pressed against the glass wall firmly, like you are trying to break it and fall down. You know it's not going to happen, because you were sure your glass castle was secure and unapproachable.

Figure becomes bigger and bigger with every passing second and you can see how his hair shine in the sun. "It looks like copper", you think, tilting your head to the side. The figure stands still at once near gates to the Garden and you tilt your head ones again, feeling nervous for no reason. It's not like you're going to be upset if he won't come in in the end. 

He stands there for a long time(at least it feels like it), observing various flowers near gates and walls, not moving forward or backwards. You bite your lip and then gasp, when he turns your head in your direction, catching your small shadow lurking over glass tower.   
You jerk away, your hands quickly finding curtain you usually used to hide yourself from sometimes too curious eyes of Garden's attendants. 

They burn, your whole body feels like burning and you turn away, feeling anger creeping behind your back.


	2. Night Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night walk turns into meeting with someone, who Trencil didnt expect to see.

The night was a perfect choice for a long walk in absent Garden. There was no one in sight or at least that what Trencil thought, walking through rose bushes, which were lighted by the moon. He was admiring flowers around him, not paying much attention to other surroundings.

It was a calm night, until there was a quick flash in front of a vampire and Trencil froze in his place, noticing tall figure suddenly appearing near him, rocking from side to side.

"Gardener?" Trencil nervously tugged at collar of his cape, not being sure if he should come closer or run away. There was no reason for other Garden attendants to be in it at this hour, so it left only one candidate to be a shadow figure - The Gardener themselves. They were always hiding behind glass walls at the daytime and nighttime, not allowing anyone to see them. Their persona was a secret to everyone around and no one seemed to know who or what was the Gardener.

Figure didn’t answer, continuing on rocking and Trencil took a careful step forward, ready to defend himself if it was needed. He almost opened his mouth to call out figure again, when it came closer, mirroring other man's moves, allowing Trencil to finally see its face.

It was a scarecrow. The one you can spot in the fields, standing alone with its hands spread out. But this one, this one was different, sending shivers along Trencils spine. It moved, its hands not stopping for even a second - touching its clothes, flowers and even stretching towards Trencil, who shrieked away in fear. It had a smiling face painted over something that was probably a bag once. Trencil watched scarecrow coming even closer, lowering itself to be on the same eye level, quiet mumbling coming from it.

"Please. Return to you room, bell flower. Do not stay in the Garden at night." It's face expression changed for a quick second - from smiling to frowning and scarecrow moved away right after that, disappearing between flower bushes.

And Trencil didn't, returning to his room and closing the door firmly, afraid that scarecrow could come again, silently standing in shadows with painted eyes watching him in his sleep.


	3. Escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone tries to escape the Garden, the Gardener becomes hostile.

The Gardener stood up straight, finally finishing at their own task. They took a few steps back, admiring their work from a far - the ground was fresh from their digging. But it was okay as long as what they put inside holes was kept there untouched.

They didn’t want other guests to see their secret dirty work.

"Hey, du-ude." The voice made Parsley jump a little bit, but he smiled as soon as he saw a person that approached him. It was Dallas, who stopped near him, softly brushing their shoulders together. His hair was unkempt and messy, with flowers being put here and there. For some reason Parsley liked how it looked on Dallas. Smuth was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking again, continuing their conversation. 

"Du-u-ude?? Have you, uh..Have you seen Tanya anywhere?" But Parsley only shook his head and Dallas nodded in response, picking flower out of his hair, studying it. He sighed, putting it back. "Can’t find the lad, ma-a-an. We're supposed to paint together, so-o-o-o unfair. Gonna go look for her somewhere else then, hehe. Wanna join me on a stride, friendo?"

He nudged Parsley, offering his bent arm for Botch. And other man took it, smiling even wider than before.

She needed to run. Run away for her dear life and sanity that she got back as soon as scent of flowers stopped affecting her head. Tanya didn’t know why that happened, but it was like she was waking up from a vague, weird dream.

She felt in her guts that something about this place was off from the start and she was right that scarecrows were put in for a particular "reason" like her, when one of their hands grabbed her wrist painfully, unnatural long claws digging in her skin.

It was the first time she heard their voice speaking directly to her, being full of falls sympathy. If she was affected by the scent, she wouldn’t even notice the anger and venom in their voice.

"Tatiana, do you mind paying a visit to our flowers?" They were whispering. Scarecrow was smiling, its claws digging even further. ”It seems that you have been feeling down lately. Breathe in and forget all your worries..."

The grip loosened in one blink and scarecrow gently patted her shoulder.

"...Or we will help you with that."

She needed to run.

Their voice was following her as she took another turn, trying to figure out where to run next. Her own panic was suffocating her.

Tatiana knew the gates were somewhere near, but with every turn she made, it felt like she was trapped in this glass maze. But she couldn’t stop, because if she did so, they would catch her.

And last thing Tanya wanted to figure out what would happen after that. Something scratched at the back of her head. A memory of conversation ringing in her ears.

_"Have you seen Peter anywhere?"_

She sobbed at sudden realization, stumbling against her own legs.

_"No, i haven’t. Feels like he disappeared in thin air, huh? Maybe he returned back home."_

Tanya hit the ground, pain shooting in every part of her body. She cried out in surprise when someone’s foot stepped on her stretched hand, pinning it down. The woman lifted her gaze, noticing plain white mask with only one hole made for an eye.

_"I haven't seen him leaving or packing though. Everything in his room was the same."_

The mask didn’t move, but something else did. There was spark of pain right after that.

_"You're overreacting. Let’s go and pick some flowers instead. I bet he will write to us later.”_

It was the Gardener, watching her from above like a trapped animal that she was. They said something that Tanya couldn’t make out and then they vanished in the dark.

When her consciousness returned to her, Tanya tried to move, only to freeze when someone spoke to her.

"I wouldn’t do so, if I was you." Their voice was different when they didn’t speak through scarecrows. It was quiet and soothing. Or it could be, if Tanya was in different situation.

"I do not like when people try to escape my Garden. I tried to make it perfect for everyone."

They moved closer, placing something near their feet. Their hand touched her face, gently moving away wet hair from her face.

"Naughty attendants are a bad reputation for me. But they do make the perfect soil for my dear flowers." Tanya could swear they smiled once again, taking something that was lying down near them in their hands again. “You will help grow up some beautiful flowers, Tatiana. I promise I will make sure you do."

She realized what it was a little bit too late.

It was pair of gardening scissors.


End file.
